


The Shoe Didn't Fit Him Either

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: Night Vale - Fandom, Nightvale - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's life. Cecil goes a bit crazy. Carlos is his awkward self. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoe Didn't Fit Him Either

Cecil Palmer had always been a little off. Even in the strange little town of a Night Vale, he was different. It wasn't the second mouth in his throat that was odd, nor the 6 vectors that manifested when he couldn't hold onto his human form completely. 

When Cecil hypnotized his teacher with his lovely and smooth Voice, even that was normal. This is Night Vale, after all. He got put in special placement classes to learn how to control his Voice. Soon, he could make anyone do or feel exactly what he said. 

So what made Cecil different? He preferred other guys, ignoring the women who flirted shamelessly with him. But then again, this was Night Vale. This was nothing out of the ordinary. 

When Cecil graduated from high school, the entire town clapped when he received his diploma and scholarship. 

Nobody thought it odd that he was the Valedictorian of his class. Everyone loved Cecil. He was kind to everyone and made perfect grades. 

When Cecil got a job as the radio show host, it became the most popular station. All radios were tuned to his station. His Voice was heard all over Night Vale. 

For years, Cecil watched and narrated the occurrences in Night Vale. Nobody thought it strange that he didn't seem to age a day past 30. 

Soon, nobody could remember who and where he came from, or what he was, because any first hand witnesses of his youth or parents, if he had had any, died decades ago. But they knew better than to question it. They were taught better. Besides, everyone loved Cecil. 

His Voice controlled the town, and none thought it odd. After all, this is Night Vale. 

When perfect, perfect Carlos rolled into town, everything changed. Cecil spoke of this stranger with Lust in his Voice. The entire town fell in Love with this stranger, like Cecil had. 

Carlos, cold and distant, did not Love Cecil. The Voice did not affect Carlos, or his team of scientists. They did not Love Cecil. 

Cecil did not change his approach. His Voice was all powerful in Night Vale. These scientists were not Night Valeans. Maybe it would take time. 

As Carlos grew accustomed to Night Vale, the more Cecil affected him in ways he didn't understand. He Spoke of Carlos on the radio, and the entire town Knew. 

Cecil's Voice grew stronger as his human form grew weaker. His formerly weak vectors were now powerful tunnels of energy, capable of reaching far outside the Radio Station. 

As Carlos refused to Love Cecil, bitterness grew in Cecil's heart. Everyone Loved Cecil. Why did this strange and perfect scientist not Love him? He enchanted the team of scientists. They Loved him. 

His Rage grew as his Voice grew in power. His third eye spilt wide open in his forehead. It cried blood and his second throat roared. The vectors whipped around, breaking the studio as it was engulfed into Cecil's body. 

He WAS the Radio Station now. All that he Spoke was broadcasted. Everyone had to Love Cecil. 

Cecil raged, his Voice screaming commands of Obedience and Love. Carlos had to Love him. 

Cecil grew in Rage and size as he tore the town apart, manifesting further and further from his Loved human form. His vectors ripped buildings apart as he levitated to Carlos' lab. 

The ceiling was ripped open by an oozing vector. Carlos blinked up in confusion as light flooded his lab. Cecil carefully lifted him up, humming dangerously. Carlos smiled up at Cecil, ignoring his manifested form and bleeding third eye. 

"Cecil? I have news for your radio station! I made a discovery! I found a sample of this blue algae in the creek in Radon Canyon. It has bioluminescent qualities that I haven't seen outside of the deep sea. This is quite a discovery, since it shouldn't be in the desert of all places." 

Cecil was Confused. He was manifested and Raged. This surely isn't the time to talk about a discovery, glowing algae, of all things. He slowly shrank back down, slowly lowering them both down. The Radio Station drained out of him and went back to its original place. The destroyed buildings were rebuilt by the vectors before they also shrank. 

Cecil faced Carlos, now fully human with his vectors tucked away. His third eye narrowed, still leaking a bit of blood at the tear duct. 

"Ah, Cecil, I have something to ask of you," Carlos said as he looked down, blushing. 

Cecil just blinked, Confused by this odd scientist. 

"Are you free this Saturday?"

And Cecil laughed. Magical and enchanting to all who heard it, Cecil laughed. 

He liked this scientist. This scientist was different, odd, strange, off, and he liked him quite a lot.


End file.
